Preperation
by Melon-Potter
Summary: A simple oneshot between Harry and Dean, because I love them so much :3


_**I feel like bursting into song, and erupting into tears. I swear down if you dont read the Gone series... Just like if you tickle me, I wont be held responsible for my actions!**_

**_Anyway! I hope you enjoy it :)_**

**_And naturally, I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful beast named Dean Thomas... legally anyway. But as I said in "Moving On"... he has yet to ask for release... :3_**

* * *

><p>Harry reclined into Dean's stomach, rising and falling in time with his boyfriends breathing. He had an erection, that much was undeniable, but hey, what was the point in trying to hide it? For all Harry knew, it may get Dean hard as well, and that had only ever led to good things as far as he was concerned.<p>

Pity about Ron though.

As if he had heard Harry's thoughts, Ron stood up, pulling Hermione with him.

"Clean up after you this time mate" he said, pulling Hermione out of the kitchen and up towards their bedroom in Grimauld Place. Shared bedroom. Not that Harry could speak, he was sleeping...performing _ungentlemanly_ acts every night with Dean. Mind, not just on a night. Harry didn't really see what Seamus meant when he called Harry a slut though. Sex two or three times a day was nothing in his mind. But his mind did usually tend to be proven wrong.

"Never before has that table looked so appealing" Dean said, his voice sending vibrations down Harry's head. Harry slid his hand down from Dean's stomach, sliding it over a lump in his trousers, a lump that grew upon Harry's touch.

"I see what you mean actually" Harry replied, sliding his hand back over Dean's arousal, gripping slightly as he went over, feeling the jean's being stretched to their maximum.

Dean moaned in satisfaction.

"I wonder what we could prepare on that" Dean said, practically pushing the words out through gritted teeth. Unsurprising really, given how Harry was trying, and secretly failing, to pull down the fly on Dean's trousers whilst nibbling on one of his nipples through the flimsy shirt material.

"Your nipples, will honestly, be the death of me" Harry mumbled, finally managing to get into Dean's jeans, just as Dean himself started pulling up his shirt, letting Harry gain easier access.

"And your abs. Fuck, I'd cook bacon on these babes!" Harry exclaimed, licking his way across Dean's body. Dean laughed just as Harry looked up. "Can I try someday?"

"Honestly, bacon is not the long, pink thing that I have on my mind right now" Dean replied, sliding out from under Harry and moving towards the table, lying down on it, his jeans open, shirt off, dark skin against dark wood.

"That is one nice table" Harry said sensually, stroking the wood softly before Dean yanked him down, their lips meeting in an almighty clash of pink, puffy goodness.

"Anyway, you're the muscular one here" Dean said, pushing a hand up Harry's body as they pulled away for air.

"I don't brag though do I?" Harry said, lightly licking Dean's lips.

"You're like a bliddy dog at times" Dean said, smiling all the same as he invited Harry's tongue in.

A few more minutes of passionate tonsil tennis proved to be more than enough if the lower parts of the men's anatomy were to be listened to, or the lungs for that matter. Breathing through the nose would just not suffice when so much energy had to be transferred through ones lips.

"Well fuck me" Dean said when the kiss broke.

"I usually do" Harry commented nonchalantly, diving down to play with Dean's nipples again.

"No, you dick, I was just thinking, I don't think we've ever spent so long on foreplay in all our four months".

"I would have thought we'd only been doing it a minute today" Harry said, his voice muffled due to his tongue sticking out, flicking Dean's chest as he spoke.

"My point exactly".

Harry started laughing, a laughing fit that, unfortunately, seemed unstoppable. Dean simply smiled and pulled Harry down for a kiss.

A few more long minutes passed in which Harry lay atop Dean on the bench, Dean's arms wrapped around Harry, holding him close, protectively.

"What did you say you wanted to prepare again?" Harry asked, grinning up Dean's chest, his eyes meeting the deep brown of his boyfriends.

"Don't know to be honest, probably a roll of some sort, or a Panini."

Harry started chuckling to himself again.

"Can I help with the filling?"

"If you want. You know where the sausages are? Or if we don't have many, just one long thick one."

Harry nipped Dean's nipple one final time.

"Where's the bread then?" he asked.

"I think I'm sitting on it, dig it out will you?"

Harry smiled the slowly pushed Dean up the bench so he could straddle his legs without floating off the edge of the table. Thankfully, the fly had already been conquered, so jeans were a doddle to pull down. Unfortunately, Dean had a horrible, disgusting habit, of wearing boxers that made Harry want to orgasm in his own.

"Why are they so tight" Harry moaned, his mouth inches from the summit of Mount Dean. Dean laughed and let his head rest against the table.

"So I can hear you moan. It's really good for... _blood flow_."

Harry slid a finger up the crack between leg and fabric, slowly tracing a line under the mound, searching for some sign of underground life. Alas, another tactic was evidently required, so Harry decided the best course of action would have to be removing the top layer of the mountain, revealing what lay underneath. However, Harry decided against continuing his game, his erection telling him he could not wait any long and so ripped the boxer shorts away from Dean's body, eliciting a moan from his lips.

"Fuck yeah" Harry moaned, diving down to take Dean's erection into his mouth, pushing down as far as he could manage, adamant to give Dean the night of his life.

"You have got to be the best fucking cock sucker to grace this earth" Dean said, practically shouting to get his words out.

"You just wait" Harry tried to say, but which was interpreted as a lot of vibrations. Dean gasped in pleasure, his hands clutching onto the side of the table, almost like he was holding on for his life.

"Well he is" Harry thought to himself as he dived down again, enveloping Dean's arousal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frajollop.<strong>_

Love Joe :')


End file.
